herofandomcom-20200223-history
Huntress (Helena Bertenelli)
|goals = Rid the world of crime |occupation = |family = |friends = Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Oracle, Robin, Black Canary, Arsenal, The Question, Hal Jordan, Manhunter |enemies = The Joker, Prometheus, Hugo Strange, Hush, Scarecrow, Man-Bat, Stefano Mandragora, Criminals |type of anti-hero = Tragic Vigilante}} The Huntress (real name Helena Rosa Bertenelli) is a hero from the DC Comics. Helena was born into a family who had strong ties with the mafia in Gotham City, and witnessed the death of her family. She decided to exact revenge after being trained by her uncle and cousin in Sicily, and became a vigilante after being inspired by Batman. She later became an ally of the Dark Knight himself, and became a member of the Batman Family and the Birds of Prey alongside Oracle and Black Canary. She was created by Joey Cavalieri and Joe Staton. In the DC Extended Universe, she is portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead, who also played Ramona Flowers, Wendy Christensen, Michelle and Lucy McClane. On CWs Arrow, she was portrayed by Jessica De Gouw. Biography Background Being born into a family with strong ties to the mafia, Helena Bertenelli was ultimately left orphaned when her parents and brother were murdered in front of her by a trigger-man from a rival gang. Deeply traumatized by the incident, Helena vowed to strike back against the mafia world, rejecting her ties to it and transforming herself into a vigilante known as the Huntress. Though initially bitter, ruthless, and cynical, Huntress was able to temper her violent tendencies a bit as time wore on, and has managed to find some measure of peace as a long-time member of the Birds of Prey. She has also spent time as a member of the Justice League. In spite of her violent tendencies, she is a devout Catholic, and her faith has helped provide her with further peace and guidance. Early life Helena Rosa Bertenelli is the daughter of Santo Cassamento and Maria Bertinelli, having had an affair due to Maria's husband, Franco, constantly beating her. Franco also would abuse Maria when she was pregnant with Helena, knowing that the child was his. In addition, Helena would become the half-sister to Franco and Maria's son, Pino. When she was eight years old, she witnessed the death of Franco, Maria, and her half-brother Pino, who were killed by Stefano Mandragora who ordered the hit on the family. However, Helena was meant to be killed, as her biological father wanted the "sister" to be spared (meaning Maria), but the gunman was confused. Vowing Revenge Helena was placed under her Uncle Tomasso's nephew, Salvatore Asaro, and was taken to Sicily to be kept safe. She stayed many years in Sicily, and was eventually trained by her cousin to fight against those who had murdered her family. She was trained until the age of fifteen, having been to a boarding school in Switzerland due to the Italian authorities tracking down mafia's. Helena eventually learned that the mafia were corrupt and evil, and that her family were part it when before their deaths in Gotham City. At the age of sixteen, she returned to Gotham City to spend time with uncle around Christmas, but she hated everyone there (due to them being criminals). The vigilante Batman crashed the party, and defeated the criminals. Being inspired by how Batman fought, and caused them great fear, she decided to follow his example. She returned to Switzerland, and plotted her revenge by getting the crossbow from her uncle and cousin's home (as the place was empty due to them being arrested). Helena enrolled in a university in Palermo, she learned all about the mafia, and constructed herself a costume. Helena thought herself to be a nun, devoting her life to exact her revenge against the mafia, and returned to Gotham as the vigilante Huntress. During her adventures, she succeeded in stopping the Riddler's henchmen, and killed Mandragora and the assassin that killed her family. In addition, she began a romantic relationship with Nigthwing while working murder cases tied to the mafia. Gallery Images Huntress comics-picture.jpg Batman Family Prime Earth 002.jpg Batman Family Prime Earth 001.jpg Huntress.png|Huntress in the DCAU. Arrow-huntress.jpg|Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli in Arrow. New-birds-of-prey-set-photos-show-off-mary-elizabeth-winstead-as-huntress-social.jpg|Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Huntress in 2020s Birds of Prey. Huntress-BOP-CP.jpg|Huntress' character poster for Birds of Prey. Helena-DCEU.jpg Trivia *According to Alexander Luthor, Jr. from Earth-Three, Helena would have originally been a resident of Earth-Eight if the Crisis on Infinite Earths didn't occur. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amazons Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Vigilante Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Successful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Animals Category:Philanthropists Category:Wealthy Category:Selfless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Legacy Category:Strategists Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Counterparts Category:Antagonists Category:Last of Kind Category:Superheroes Category:Seductress